


The Faraway Terrarians

by Slimthebard



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Terraria
Genre: Child Neglect, Crossover, Gen, Mari Lives AU, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimthebard/pseuds/Slimthebard
Summary: Sunny comes up with an idea for the group and gets Mari, Hero, Aubrey, and Basil copies of terraria (Kel already has Terraria)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

It was a calm summer day for the Suzukis in the of town Faraway. Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki both were running errands while Mari and Sunny were indulging in their own activities. Mari had gotten new sheet music recently to advance her piano skills. Over the past 2 years since the rectial, she had gotten much better and had become graceful with her skills. Sunny had also gotten significantly better on the violin but that was not his main interest, viewing it more as a hobby rather than what he wanted to do as a living. Instead he was playing on his computer upstairs.

A new update for Terraria had been released about two months ago and Sunny had already had learned and stomped the ins and outs of master mode, even beating it with a fresh hardcore character on a fresh world. To say he was good at the game was a bit of an understatement. Sunny’s game collection was extremely small but the few games he had, he played a lot. He was currently attempting a special challenge run that most people would not even dare to do. There was a special world seed in the game called “for the worthy” that would drastically alter certain aspects of the world generation along with enemy damage, AI and hp as well. Combine that with the stat buffs of master mode along with the AI changes and it would be a special hell in its own right. No one had presented video proof of it being beaten at this point in time and Sunny was racing to try to be the first since the challenge had not been struck down.

Mari was practicing on the piano at the time and was having a particularly difficult time with one section. She had always been a perfectionist, even after getting a heavy dose of reality due to a recital that almost went horribly wrong about a year and ten months ago where the day before the recital, Sunny had broken down from the stress his sister had been unintentionally placing on him. After a long and stressful confrontation that resulted in tears from both sides and a violin almost getting spiked down the stairs, they had a beautiful performance on the day of the rectial and a better understanding of one another.

She was finally going to perfectly get through the section that had been troubling her and get into her favorite part of the song when a loud ”DAMMIT” had rung throughout the house. This scare ended up startling Mari and caused her to mess up right before her favorite section started. Sunny now realizing the piano is no longer being played realized he’d awoken a sleeping bear after remembering what he’d shouted out in anger after dying to one of the scariest traps in the game. The explosive pressure pad trap. He was prepared for hell to be raised on him for his actions.

Mari stormed up the stairs in anger. Mari rarely got angry but she was easily the scariest one out of everyone in the gang when she was. She barged into Sunny’s room and screamed “WHAT ON GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING!?!? YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME AND RUINED WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERFECT PLAYTHROUGH OF THE PIECE I WAS WORKING ON!” Sunny sheepishly apologized for yelling so loud and offered to do her chores as compensation for the crime he commited. Mari then looked at the monitor of Sunny’s computer and saw a large hole carved out into the ground with a ghost hovering just above it. She immediately recognized that he’d hit a jumpscare and did it out of reflex. Feeling bad for yelling at him, she said it's fine and to at least try not to curse next time something like that happened. She was now interested in the game he was playing and asked if she could watch, now being hooked on the idea of learning what hobbies and interests her brother was into. She had seen him play Terraria before but never watched closely.

Sunny exits the now effectively defunct world and creates a new softcore character. He then creates a new small master mode world while deleting the last world which had just decided to troll him. Upon generation, he entered into it and showed Mari the basics of the game. She was captivated by the charm of the music and simplicity of the game itself along with the unaging pixel graphics that were beautiful to this date. He showed her how to build housing for the NPCs that would eventually arrive and explain how to create tools to go mining and craft weapons to defend yourself from the evils of the world. 

She eventually asks if multiple people can play in the same world. Sunny responds with yes, mentioning that someone simply needs to host the world. At that very moment, Sunny and Mari both had the same idea. Sunny knew that the summer steam sale had started and knew everyone in the gang had computers. He also knew how little power was needed to run Terraria which basically guaranteed that everyone could join. Sunny coughed up the money to get the 4 player bundle for terraria and set up the steam accounts for his sister, Hero, Aubrey, and Basil to which he would give them the information later. Everything was now set into place for what could potentially be one of the most fun summers they ever had.


	2. The Home of Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A portion of second half of this chapter is getting re-written, I hate how I wrote Hero's reaction because it feels too unrealistic and will conflict hard with what I want to do going forward, gonna tone down Hero's fear a bit but everything else for the most part is gonna be the same, also character info coming after the next chapter :)

Mari and Sunny had everything set in place for the first outing in the world. Sunny had given everyone their steam accounts and set up steam and Terraria on the laptops of the rest of the gang. Hero had never really been too interested in video games but he admired that Sunny was going out of his way to get the whole group to do something fun together that he enjoys. The same went for Basil and Aubrey but they had both played sessions of Mario Kart and Smash Bros when they went over to Kel’s from time to time. While Aubrey’s home life was fairly terrible, her parents had at least gotten her a half-decent laptop, along with a mouse for school work before her dad left. Even though it really couldn't play many other games, Terraria was a really undemanding game hardware wise so she would still be able to join in on the fun. She’d have to go over to one of her friend’s houses in order to play since she did have any form of internet in her hell that you could barely call a home.

Sunny had already created a world so that way they didn’t have to wait on it to generate and so they could spend as much of their limited time in-game as possible. He was nervous about setting the world on expert mode but he also knew everyone would not enjoy grinding the same bosses over and over just to get everyone what they wanted. Besides that, expert was more fun anyways with the A.I. changes and the extra accessory slot you get later being some of the key perks you get in the difficulty. The extra money and drop chance was also nice.

Steam messages:

OrangeJoeLord: Yo, is the server up yet?

DarthTrollious: Almost ready, Aubrey needed to plug in her laptop real quick. Her mom forgot to pay the electric bill so they didn’t have power last night.

OrangeJoeLord: Damn………..

OrangeJoeLord: Either way, Hero is ready and made his character already, you going thru with that Hardcore character still.

DarthTrollious: Yep, also hardlocking myself to melee for the challenge factor, I might go all class later if we struggle with bosses or if I eat an unfortunate death.

OrangeJoeLord: Kk, I’ll keep that in mind, still gonna mess with Aubrey and Basil tho.

DarthTrollious: Just don’t make them RQ plz.

As soon as Mari and Aubrey tell sunny they are ready. He immediately launches the world and sends everyone invites to the server. Kel gets on before his invite is sent since he was watching Sunny on his friend list like a hawk. Mari and Aubrey join immediately after Kel, with Hero entering in about five seconds after. Basil was the last to hop on, due to the fact he needed to get a cup of water before they all started.

Sunny: Wat team do we all want to be on?

Aubrey: ooooo PINK TEAM!!!

Aubrey has joined the pink party.

Green Man (kel): No way, green team for the win!

Green Man (kel) has joined the green party.

Sunny: -_- I should have expected this to happen

Mari: I have an idea, why don’t we alternate teams each time we are on?

Hero: I’m down with that, we’ll do pink today since Aubrey had a bad day yesterday

Hero has joined the pink party.

Green Man (kel): Fine, but please keep your word.

Green Man (kel) has joined the pink party.

Sunny has joined the pink party.

Mari has joined the pink party.

Basil has joined the pink party.

Everyone except Sunny immediately begins chopping down trees to get some wood. Sunny instead runs over to the cave opening on the left side of the world and runs down to find a chest with a Lucky Radar, a bit of rope, 2 builder potions, and some silver coins inside. He then starts chopping down some trees to get wood too. Hero decides to go over to the right side of the world and kills a few slimes. Among the loot he got he was a spelunker potion, some gel, and a weapon which would break Kel and Sunny upon hearing about his luck.

Hero: uhhhh, I just got a weapon, is there a way to show it in the chat?

Sunny: Have your inventory and chat open at the same time, then hold down left alt then click on the weapon.

Hero: [Slime Staff](https://imgur.com/GIGO5Hn) thanks sunny

Kel: AHSAHSADHA WHAT

Sunny: YOU GOT A SLIME STAFF?!

Mari: Wait, is that like a rare weapon or something?

Sunny: There's only a 1.43% chance of a normal slime dropping that, and it also has the best reforge on it possible too.

Hero: well okay then

Basil: That’s so cool! I guess Hero gets a friend to tag along with him!

Mari: Awwwwww, he's so cute! Look at him hop around.

Sunny: Wait until you see some of the pets

Mari: Wait, this game has pets?

Sunny: Yes

Mari: OMG, I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER

Eventually they all decided to start exploring the world a bit more to see what was on each side so they don't end up completely lost. They run off to the right side of the world to see what was there. They encounter a living tree in the process and Aubrey was the first one to go inside of it, finding a Finch Staff inside it. Along with some silver coins and bars, bombs, and other goodies.

Aubrey: I got a bird friend!

Sunny: Noice

Mari: Looks like Hero isn’t the only with with a little buddy anymore

Green man (Kel): Don’t forget the deadly part too.

They enter into the desert, with Aubrey and Hero in the front of the pack since they have better weapons than the rest of the group, fighting off the antlions and vultures that block their path. They see an opening into the underground section to which, Sunny builds a platform bridge over.

Sunny: Don’t go down there

Basil: Why?

Sunny: Death at every corner at this point.

Green man (Kel): YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Green man (Kel) faceplanted the ground.

Sunny: F

Aubrey: HA, thats what you get for not listening!

Hero: Listen to Sunny next time Kel

Mari: What does “F” mean Sunny.

Sunny: Press F to pay respects. A popular meme based around a badly executed cutscene in a video game.

Basil: F

Aubrey: F

Green Man (Kel): F

Sunny: Can you set up some NPC housing at spawn since you’re going to be back there anyways?

Green Man (Kel): Ugh, sure, how many houses?

Sunny: 5 to 7, does not need to be nice at the moment, just functional.

Green Man (Kel): ok

The rest of the group continues on past the opening and stumble into corruption. The Macabre and grimy evil covered in a poisonous purple with hideous monsters waiting to tear you apart.

Hero: What on gods name is this!??!?

Mari: Ewwwwww, this place is so gross.

Aubrey: yeah can we get out of here?

Basil: This is making me very uncomfortable.

Sunny: No, we need to see what other biomes are beyond here, just keep running right.

A few Eater of Souls appears and attack the group.

Mari and Aubrey were panicking at the sight of the monsters and barely managed to defend themselves. Mari screams out “What in god's name are the monstrosities??!?” to Sunny with Aubrey following up with “Yeah! These things are freaking me out.” Sunny responds saying “Those are the twisted creations of the evil in this world, it's our job to remove the evil eventually and bring the land back to its former glory.” 

Basil was removed from The Home of Misfortune by Eater of Souls.

Basil: crap

Aubrey’s plea for death was answered by Eater of Souls.

Aubrey: DANGIT MY BIRD FAILED ME!

Hero, Mari and Sunny managed to get through the biome and find what would be an unfortunate discovery for Sunny.

Sunny: Uh Kel, we got a major problem.

Green Man (Kel): What?

Sunny: The Corruption is right next to the Jungle.

Green Man (Kel): Dammit!, thats going to suck so much down the line.

Hero: Language!

Mari: ^

Green Man (Kel): Sorry. But as Sunny said, that's going to be a problem we’ll have to deal with later. It won't be an issue right now but it will become one later.

Everyone in the group was confused about what Kel and Sunny were talking about but they let it slide for the time being. Aubrey and Basil decided to help Kel build housing for the time being, with basil replanting the trees for wood later.

The remaining three enter the jungle and nab a few surface chests, with Mari finding a Wand of Sparking in the surface of the jungle, and Hero finding an aglet in the living tree just outside of it. Sunny notices a small hole in the ground and digs straight down, with Hero and Mari confused at what he was looking for.

Mari: Hey Sunny, why are you digging down?

Sunny ignores the question for a moment and finds an Enchanted Sword shrine and nabs the sword from the ground.

Sunny: Enchanted sword

Green man (Kel): Score! I know you are planning on doing a melee run so that’ll be really useful for you.

Mari: How did you know it was there?

Sunny: Sometimes, a small shaft appears just below the surface and you can sometimes barely see it.

Mari: Also what’s this class system that Kel mentioned?

Green Man (kel): Certain weapons deal different types of damage, it's to prevent people from having all the different types of weapons at once and becoming completely overpowered.

Sunny: Basically what he said, For example, Hero’s rather lucky Slime Staff deals summoning damage and the Wand of sparking you have does Magic Damage.

Mari: Ah I understand.

The three went to the ocean and found nothing else of note aside from a sleeping angler which Hero woke up.

Hero: Who’s this?

Sunny: The trolliest NPC in the game

Kel opens the minimap and sees what Sunny is talking about

Green Man (Kel): Yeah, he can be a major pain in the butt. He sends you to go get special fish for him but you get stuff in return like potions and gold.

Basil: why is he evil then?

Sunny: You never get the stuff you specifically want.

Hero: oh

Sunny hands Mari and Hero Recall potions and they all return back to spawn and help finish the NPC housing. They then decide to do a bit of caving in order to get some ore and stone. Sunny, Kel, and Aubrey start making a mine shaft going straight down in order to have an easy way down for later. They run into a few small caves but nothing of note, they gather up about 600 stone each for a collective total of 1800 stone. They also gather plenty of iron and gold for tools and weapons. Sunny builds a rope back up to the surface and they all lurk inside of the house for a moment since they aren't geared up too well. Sunny makes a workshop with the usual suspect crafting stations and places down a row of chests for storage. The gang decides to hunt a few monsters since they do want some money and potential materials. They kill plenty of zombies and floating eyes and get some lenses and 2 shackles. One of which was given to Mari by Sunny since he suspected she would be playing as the mage of the group. Basil breaks the ice a bit and asks what classes everyone is going to be.

Green Man (Kel): I’m going to be a ranger!

Aubrey: No! I wanna be ranger!

Hero: Here we go again…..

Sunny: Relax, both of you guys can be ranger, we just need to make sure we split drops and ammo fairly between the both of you.

Mari: Good thinking Sunny!

Basil: I mainly just wanna build.

Sunny: Thank you for becoming the base mom Basil

Basil: Base mom?!?!?

Mari, Sunny, and Aubrey laugh out loud at the response and ask him what that meant out of the game. Sunny responds with “Basically the person in charge of making sure the base is pretty and clean.” They both nod after receiving the response.

Basil: Welp, guess I threw myself in the fire there then.

Sunny: DW, you can still kill stuff with us and go mining, it's part of the fun anyways, I wanna see what builds you can come up with.

Mari: I guess I’ll be a mage then.

Sunny: Magic weapons are fun as heck in this game, its my favorite class.

Mari: oooooo, I’ll keep that in mind.

Hero: So does that mean I’m summoner then?

Sunny instantly realized the mistake that Hero does not know he is making but he wants to see his reaction to what he has to do later down the line anyways so he says the following.

Sunny: The moment that Slime staff dropped, you were basically forced into summoner.

Hero: Ok then.

In steam messages:

OrangeJoeLord: You do realize what he’s going to have to do for summoner right?

DarthTrollious: Ye, I just want to see his reaction.

OrangeJoeLord: A wee bit sadistic but fair enough

The group decides to take a short break after the in-game night to grab something to drink and would continue in a few short minutes to do some mining. Mari decided to talk to Sunny during the break. “This was actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be, no wonder you do this stuff!” Sunny was glad to hear Mari was enjoying the game. He knew she would keep playing because the group was having but to hear she was actually having fun gave a sweet sense of relief to him. Aubrey runs up to Sunny and says “This is the first time I’ve used my computer for something that isn’t school, thanks for the gift Sunny!” following with a hug that made Sunny's face as red as a tomato. Mari saw this and wished Basil was here to take a picture of it. The three of them could agree that this was one of the best summer days they’ve had thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, foreshadowing fun


	3. Digging Into Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say character development for Hero? :)

The group had just gotten back from taking a break for a moment. Sunny had kept the server open so that way they wouldn't have to reconnect but Kel had forgotten to stay in the house so he wouldn’t get killed by a random slime and have all of his money stolen. Needless to say, he was very upset at seeing 75% of his money gone without a trace.

Green man (kel): NOOOO MY MONEY!!!

Sunny: you stayed outside of the house

Aubrey: dummy

Mari: Be nice now

Aubrey: No >:(

Mari: D: Aubrey!

Mari scolded Aubrey out of the game for her behaviour and said she should be nicer to Kel. Aubrey pouted, noting Kel’s normal insensitivity toward her saying that if he gets to be like that to her, it's only fair for her to respond back in that way. Mari responds by saying two wrongs don’t make a right and that while having lighthearted fun is one thing, being outright mean to each other is an entirely different can of worms. They all decided to refocus onto the main task at hand: mining to get materials for better gear. The 3 wide mineshaft they have started would serve as an excellent start but Kel and Sunny wanted to expand it slightly.

Sunny: Kel, you wanna go through the surface entrances or continue the Hellevator?

Green Guy (Kel): Hellevator

Basil: Didn’t Mari and Hero tell you guys to watch your language?

Hero: Yes, thank you Basil.

Sunny: This is literally a vertical shaft going straight to hell, which is an actual biome, I don’t think that counts as cursing, plus, it's not like I'm screaming it at someone to go to hell. Although you can say that in this game with actually good intentions lol.

Mari and Hero were annoyed with the technicality but upon hearing Hell was an actual Biome in the game, they became interested in what it looked like and decided to join them. All six of them were armed with cactus pickaxes that Sunny had made and drilled a 5 wide shaft hoping to find some treasure and ore. Sunny and Hero had spelunker potions and were the main eyes for the group. Sunny made a beeline for a heart crystal he saw along with a golden chest, to be given a magic mirror and an extractinator, a station that let you convert slit, slush, and fossils, into ore, gems, and coin. Hero mined up all of the gold he found along the way along with Aubrey, Basil and Mari. A few hundred blocks down and they find a glowing mushroom biome to their right. They all go to explore it in its beauty.

Basil: This is so cool! I wish stuff like this existed in real life!

Mari: Ditto, the detail on the blocks here is soooooooooo gooooooood!

Sunny: You guys can fight over the chest, I'm gonna grab some of the mushrooms for potions.

Green Man (Kel): Good idea, we’ll want plenty of health potions later.

The group clears out the biome, gathering plenty of materials, the two life crystals below the mushroom house which were given to Mari and Aubrey, the chest in the house itself, and any poor pots that were in their path. The hellevator continued down for a little while more and it opened into a cave that Kel and Sunny were not hoping to see. They opened up a cave filled with cobwebs and giant pots covered in silk. It was a spider den, and Hero just jumped down to join them, falling straight into the nest and was then greeted by a few eight legged nightmare at the bottom.

Hero’s entrails were ripped out by Wall Creeper.

Sunny’s eyes shot wide open and he yelled out “NOOOO!”. Mari and Aubrey ask what happened. Sunny turned around and said “Hero just fell straight into a spider nest, he's probably going to get a panic attack from this or something.”

Green Man (Kel): Uhhhh, can you guys come over for a moment, Hero’s not doing so good at the moment.

Mari: Sunny told us what happened, we’ll be over ASAP.

Basil: Wait what? What just happened.

Sunny: Will tell you later Basil. Come to Hero and Kel’s if you can.

Sunny shuts down the world and bolts to Hero and Kel’s house along with Mari and Aubrey and rush into their room. The three see Kel comforting Hero after the sudden scare. Hero had not always been afraid of bugs and spiders. This all started when he was 3 years old when Hero had gotten bitten by a venomous spider and gotten rushed to the Emergency Room. He for stuck in there for 2 days due to suffering from an anaphylactic reaction from the bite. The doctors wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage and that the venom had made it through his system. His parents had hammered the idea into his head that insects and bugs are extremely dangerous. This created a paranoia while irrational, is very much justified. Before Mari knew about this incident, she used to set bugs on Hero’s desk as a joke until he told her about 6 years after they met.

Mari tries to talk to Hero and attempts to get him out of his panicky state, hopefully to get him to stop hyperventilating. “Hero, I’m here. Nothing can hurt you here.” Hero looks up and immediately hugs Mari. His breathing slows and becomes deeper, finally relaxing. “I’m sorry for causing all of you to worry, I shouldn’t have gotten scared like that, especially with a digital spider.” Sunny chimes in saying “I completely understand, you should have heard me a few days ago, I scared myself because I wasn’t being careful and hit a trap that exploded right in front of my face.” hoping that connecting his experience to his could help him out. Mari chuckles a bit, reflecting on what happened that day. Hero finally snaps out of the last bit of panic and says “Thank you guys, I hope I didn’t ruin the fun for everyone.” Everyone there tells him that he didn’t ruin the day at all and that they had a lot of fun playing with him. Everyone decides to call it a day for Terraria and decide to go to the Treehouse to relax, not forgetting to invite Basil of course, and also informs him of what happened to Hero.

While in the tree house. Hero asks Sunny a question. “Hey Sunny, we know you know this game like the back of your hand, why didn’t you warn me about that?” Sunny replied with “We knew they spawned in certain locations, we were planning on avoiding those nests but we got unlucky with where we dug. Plus you jumped down the shaft at the same time we opened it up, really just unfortunate timing. We also didn’t want you to not join because there were spiders in the game.” Hero responds to the answer with “At least warn me about that stuff next time, you know why I’m so afraid of spiders. It’s like with you and drowning with the statue incident that happened a few years ago.” Sunny winces at the mere mention of that day. He reflects on how lucky he was to be saved by Mari then. He once again, apologizes to Hero as everyone gets up to go home for the night. Hero then asks if there’s any other spider enemies in the game. Sunny replies with “There is a new one that will appear later down the line but I’ll let you know, I specifically picked the “evil” of the world to avoid another type of spider that could have appeared. Otherwise they only appear in the nest.” Hero sighs, and says “Thank you, at least I can actively avoid them for the rest of the game for the most part.” Before Hero can leave, Sunny says “Actually…, summoner has stuff they can only get from spiders…..” Hero replies with “And you didn’t tell me this because…..?” staring at Sunny. He responds with “Kel and I thought we’d farm it for you or we could use it as makeshift therapy.” giving a small grin during the response. Hero then asks “Can I change class?” Kel, who was listening in on the conversation simply blurted out a “Nope!” from across the room. Hero admits defeat and finally decides he has to face his fears at some point even if it's only through a digital screen. After spending a good while hanging out in the treehouse playing cards and brainstorming ideas for building, the group decides it's time for everyone to go home.

*A few hours later*

Mari enters into her room and grabs a book to read in the glowing, mystifying, summer full moon. She’s always had some trouble sleeping and loves good novels to relax to but her mind was sidetracked tonight by the possibilities the new world presented for her. She felt like she had an ability to express herself in a way she never had before thanks to the creative nature of Terraria and its emphasis on its sandbox side. The melodies she heard while playing also rung in her head as well, with the night time town theme looping as she went to sleep. She wondered how she didn’t discover something like this earlier and how long it’d been since she got excited over a new hobby. While it was something she wouldn’t want to do everyday, she would gladly do it weekly since it was a nice breath of fresh air in comparison to lingering inside the piano room daily which she had done for an extended period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote that spider scene at least 5 different times because I didn't know how to make it satisfying lol, hope it worked out well

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have publicly released (do not ask for the others, I have deleted them because they were cringe incarnate) This is probably going to be a long ride boiz but hopefully it will be one to enjoy immensely. Also, other chapters will have much more dialogue than this one, this is mainly exposition dumping and setting the stage for two to three month long journey through a terraria multiplayer world.


End file.
